Proposal
by Aly the Spy
Summary: Dom proposes to Kel, but will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Yay! Ok, I promise Ill finish my other one! This just sorta hit me, and I sorta had to write it. So dont get mad! And Review!

Here goes!

Proposal

by Aly the Spy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Every thing else belongs to the great and wonderful writer, also my idol, Tamora Pierce.

Asking for Advice

'George! George, hey!' Dom panted to a stop in front of the baron of Pirates Swoop.

''Ello, Domitan,' George said, smiling cheerfully.

'Please don't call me that. It's Dom.'

'Alright, then, Dom. Now, what is it that has ye running around the palace looking for me?' George asked.

Dom bit his lip for a moment, then said, 'Well, you see, I needed some advice, and you were the only person I could think of to ask.'

George looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. 'Well, go on.'

Dom _really_ wished he could have figured this out himself, but what he had messed it up? Oh well, it was better to ask. 'I want to propose to Kel, but I'm not sure how,' there. He had said it. George would think him a fool.

The former thief led the younger man to a small bench and they both sat down. George sighed, and said, 'Ah, how to propose to a lady knight. Should write a book... Now see here, boy. The only thing bout these lady knights is that they want ta do every thing 'emslves. Independent. Remember that. Otherwise, they're just like regular women. Just be yerself. Ye cant go wrong. Got it?'

Dom nodded. If that was all, was it silly of him to have thought that there were some magic words he had to say?

* * *

A group of Riders, headed by Buri and accompanied by two knights, stopped to make camp for the night. One of the two knights, the younger one, whispered to the other, 'Can we talk later?' the other one nodded, and the two dismounted. One of them was short for the average knight, and had striking red hair, and, the first thing anyone would notice about the knight, she had amethyst-colored eyes. The other knight was taller, and had short-cut brown hair and hazel eyes, an average knight aside from the fact that she fought with a glaive and was a woman.

It was rare to find the lady knights together, yet all to common. They often rode together, sometimes with the Own or the Riders. Now they rode for the City of the Gods, to fetch an important young noble to the palace. Only Alanna knew who he actually was, but no one asked or wondered.

'See you in my tent after we eat,' Alanna told Kel, and clapped her on the back before going to help a Rider with the meal.

* * *

I have more written, but not typed, and I wanted to get this story posted to night. So, Read, Review, and do plenty of snow dances! Let it snow! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Im finally back, and with the second chapter. Just got back from Christmas dinner at my grandmothers, we always have it the Sunday before. Thanks to my reviewers. Well, enjoy!

I had this written in my notebook, but it has disappeared, so I have to write this without it.

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!

Proposal

Chapter 2

Alanna the Lioness and Keladry of Mindelan, also know as the Protector of the Small, sat in a small tent in the middle of a small Riders' camp. Kel sat on the ground, leaning back on her hands. Alanna stood, cleaning her sword.

Alanna sat down cross-legged on the floor, sat her sword in her lap, placed her hands on her knees, and said, 'So, what do ya need?'

'Well, you know Dom. And you know that we sort of well, like each other,' Alanna knodded, Kel went on. 'He's been acting strange lately. He avoids me, and whenever he talks to me, he gets tounge-tied, or he stutters. He never did it before, and I think something's wrong. I only really noticed it a couple days before we left. Do you have any idea what this is all about?'

Alanna put a finger on her chin, thinking. 'I'm not sure, Kel. Although...' her voice trailed off, leaving Kel to wonder what she was thinking.

'Although what?' Kel asked, suspicious.

'I think it'll be fine. Just... dont worry,' Alanna said, not wishing to tell the younger girl what she thought was wrong with her love.

'But-' Kel started to say, and Alanna cut her off.

'You should get some sleep.' Alanna shooed Kel out of her tent. 'We've got a long day tomorrow. Goodnight!'

Kel walked to her tent, not far from Alanna's, scowling. What was Alanna hinting at?

Was Dom going to do what she thought he would do? Alanna waited until the light in Kel's tent was out, then raced off to tell Buri the latest news, and to get the younger womans opinion on the situation.

I'll have at least one other chapter out before Christmas. I'd have more, but I've got two other stories and I've got to work on those too. I'll shoot for two more, though. Till then!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! New chappie! I know, you guys are just so happy. Me too! YAY!

Proposal: Chapter 3

Raoul sat in his study reading (A/N- Isn't he always?) when Dom knocked on his door.

'Who is it?' Raoul asked, his voice gruff.

'Dom, sir. I was hoping to speak with you?'

'Of course, come in.'

Dom entered his commanders study, and Raoul motioned to him to sit. Dom did so, taking a seat opposite of Raoul.

'So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?'

'Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, sir. See, I want to see Kel, but she's at the City of the Gods. I was wondering if, well, you might be able to send my group out so that we, sort of, um, run into their party? I really need to see her,' Dom was a bit embarrassed to ask this of Raoul, but he tried not to let it show.

Raoul tried not to grin. Wasn't this what Alanna had hinted at doing any way? He could see that the two liked each other. A lot. So if it was helping them get together...

'Alright. But only this once. Any more of this rubbish, you won't get it. Now, there just happens to be a village with spidren problems, and I think your group could handle it...'

He he he. Don't ya just love it?


	4. Chapter 4

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! I'm so excited! Yay! Okay. I'm done. Now, this is probably like the second to last chappie, so enjoy!

Proposal

Chapter 4

They Meet

A group of the Kings Own rode towards a small village beyond the Royal Forest, about a mile to the north of its edge. The name of the town was Porkstown, and was famous for its yummy pork. The commander of the group was Domation of Masbolle, known as Dom. They were there to take care of a spidren problem, and to meet a party of Riders and knights. They were to take care of the spidrens, then take over for the Riders group and accompany the knights and the rest of their party back to Corus.

* * *

Alanna could see smoke over the rise. That meant Porkstown wasn't far. They would be there before sun down. She and Buri had received a message from Raoul and Jon asking Buri's group to take care of something to the east, and saying that a group of the Own was waiting for them in Porkstown with supplies. The Own was to take the Rider group's place. Alanna didn't mind that at all, seeing as the group was Dom's. She wanted him and Kel back together.

The two groups arrived in Porkstown at about the same time. They set up camp together in an unused field. As they started to eat, Kel looked over at Dom. He was speaking with a Rider, a man named Ivor. The way his hair fell into his eyes. And what eyes. And his smile...

Alanna watched as her friend marveled at Dom. So Raoul had taken her advice? Since when did that happen?

Dom looked up, and spotted Kel. Apparently, she had been looking at him, because she quickly looked down at her food. She was sooo cute. He should ask her tonight. Yes, after supper. Where was his ring?

Buri watched as the two stole glances at each other. They were so perfect for each other! And if what Alanna had told her was true...

Later that night, the group held a meeting. Alanna, Kel, Buri, and Dom were there. They discussed their tactics and strategy for tracking the spidrens, and for the battle that was likely to come. They knew the general area where the spidrens were supposed to be, and several likely hiding places. As the meeting ended, Dom stood up and asked for everyones attention.

He walked over to Kel, took her hand and went down on one knee, then asked, 'Kel, will you marry me?'

Cliffie! Don't you just love them? And don't you just hate me? He he he. I'm so evil. I promise I will finish this before (or on) Christmas. So, in the meantime, Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Proposal: Chapter 5

A/N- So, the final chapter. Sorry it wasn't up by Christmas. I've had a really busy week. Well, I think I might write a sequel. Maybe... Children? Would do their wedding, but I'm not too good at weddings. So, see ya for now. As always, read and review! I need to have SOMETHING to do besides read books.

Kel gasped. 'Y-yes. Of course I'll marry you,' she stammered. Dom slipped a beautiful gold ring embedded with a large diamond onto her finger, but Kel took no notice. She was to busy kissing him. And Dom kissed back with all the passion he had.

They broke apart after many minutes, gasping for air. They saw they were alone, (Alanna and Buri had left after they had heard Kel's answer. They had to know that at least.) Kel smiled at Dom, and they went at it again.

Later that evening the two announced their engagement to the rest of the camp. Dom had the biggest smile on his face Kel had ever seen him wear. She imagined she did too.

A year later...

Kel ran up to her husband, for they had been wed a month ago, with a huge smile on her face and exclaimed, 'Dom! Were going to have a baby!'

The End.

Or maybe just a new beginning.


End file.
